Everything Changes
by Synthesis Landale
Summary: [Suikoden III] ThomasCecile. The war is over, and Budehuc is once again still. When Thomas is relieved of his position and Budehuc is to be burned, what will happen?


Title: Everything Changes  
Rating: PG  
Beta: None  
Email: synth3sis@yahoo.co.uk I like Feedback :)  
Summary: Thomas/Cecile. The war is over, and Budehuc is once again still. When Thomas is relieved of his position and Budehuc is to be burned, what will happen?  
  
**Everything Changes**  
All things must come to an end.  
  
It was for the better, of course; nobody had wanted the war in the first place. Many lives had been lost in the fight against Harmonia, and each other. In the end, Zexen and the Grasslands had united only to defeat the common enemy, and now that was gone, they had at best an uneasy silence, a shaky truce bought only by the recent memories of loss and the price of war.  
  
The one place that had brought so many souls together, had transcended race and culture to bring together allies and enemies from all over the world, lay silent.   
  
For a while, Budehuc Castle had been teeming with life. Shops had been built to accommodate the many businesses that had opened, and the warriors had supported the shops and the smithy. When the warriors had left, the shopkeepers left also to return to their homes and their families, and the buying and selling that was a part of normal life, leaving Budehuc Castle an empty shell once more, lacking life, lacking money.  
  
Thomas looked out of the window of his office with sadness as he signed the last request for a termination of contact. The final store, bar those maintained by the few permanant residents of the castle, had given notice to leave. Now they were alone again, a few souls in a castle that now seemed emptier than ever, after all the space that had been created for the Flame Champion's army. Thomas knew that they couldn't afford to keep empty shops maintained, and that the castle and the wooden buildings would eventually fall into decay, no matter how much time they invested. Thomas sighed as he put his quill to the paper, releasing the final store from its contract. He could make the owner stay until the contract was up, but there was no point denying the inevitable; despite all their efforts, Budehuc was once again under threat. Any day, orders could come from his father to make him leave, to deem him a failure, to post him somewhere far away. Being master of a castle had been a bribe given to him for his silence about his father's affair; but Thomas knew it would some day not matter, that the truth always came out somehow. If his father lost his place in the Zexen Council, he could be posted anywhere by the other Council members, and any place he was posted to in revenge for his father's actions was not likely to be pleasent.  
  
A knock on the door pulled Thomas from his reverie.   
  
"Enter," he said, not with the command a master of a castle should have done, but with a sigh that illustrated his sorrow and frustration. The door creaked open reticently, and Cecile stood in the doorway, still clad in her usual armour that denoted her obsolete position as head of the Knights of Budehuc Castle. When she spoke, the bright enthusiasm that endeared Thomas to her was gone; she spoke in wistful sorrow of the inevitable:  
  
"It's over, isn't it?" Cecile sighed, her face forlorn, "Will you be leaving, Master Thomas?"  
  
"Probably," Thomas sighed, "I expect my father to send notice soon of my departure to another posting." Then he stopped, and added, "I don't want to go, Cecile, but I've failed, just as your other masters have done. Who was I to think I could come here with no knowledge of being a castle master and make it work, when so many trained men had not?"  
  
"Don't blame yourself," Cecile said, then, with a hint of her bright personality, she added, "Something might come up yet... I'm thinking on it!"  
  
Thomas couldn't suppress a smile. Despite all of his failings, Cecile had always stood by him. He wondered if she had been as enthusiastic about all the castle's masters.  
  
"Do you have family anywhere, Cecile?" Thomas asked, wondering if there would be anywhere for her to go if she lost her home.  
  
"No..." she said, "My father was captain of the knights here until he died, and my mother died in childbirth." Changing the subject, she continued, "If you leave, I suspect they'll bring in another master, who I'll serve, of course. It's just that... no master's ever really *cared* like you have, about all of us, about me..." She blushed and turned her face away, "I'm sorry, Master Thomas, I'll leave you now." With that, she hurried from the room before Thomas could even ask her to stop.  
  
He smiled sadly, knowing that right there was the reason he didn't want to leave. The castle was just stone and timber; the other residents old and set in their ways, except Juan, who didn't seem to care about anything anyway, except sleeping and training. Cecile had always brought light into the darkest days of his lordship of Budehuc Castle, and he knew he didn't want to leave her kind personality and loyal nature. He knew, however, that he could never tell her that, for undoubtedly soon he would have to leave, and Cecile was bound to the master of the castle with a sense of duty, whoever the master would be. He could promise her nothing, for he had nothing, except that which his father gave him to keep him quiet, and that was as uncertain as the wind.  
  
With a sigh, digesting all that had been said and would be said in the next few days, Thomas rolled up the scroll of parchment he had signed. Placing it in a tube to be delivered to the shopkeep, he slipped into bed, enjoying the simple pleasure of the warmth and familiarity. He didn't know when, but at some point over the last few months, Budehuc had become the only place he had ever felt was a true home.  
  
He closed his eyes, and an uneasy sleep drifted over him.  
  
~  
  
Cecile sat in her tent. It was winter, and she was bitterly cold, but even now the castle was doomed, she was determined to defend it to the very last, because it was her home... because it was Thomas's home.  
  
She shrugged away the thoughts and almost giggled in embarrassment at what she had said to Thomas. He was a child of noble birth, why would he ever be interested in her? Soon, he would probably be leaving, like all the other masters, moving on to better things, higher postings. She hoped that Thomas had something nice in store for him, something better than a ran down old castle like Budehuc. He had a kind nature, and deserved better, she felt.  
  
Shivering, she curled up in her blankets to sleep, comforted and warmed only by a dream of Thomas holding her close, keeping her warm. She woke with tears in her eyes, tears that she would never let anybody see. No, she had to be bright and enthusiastic once more, to treasure her last days in Thomas's service. She could not slip again, not let him see how much he meant to her, for it would tie him to this castle as she was tied to the crumbling stonework for all time, and she wanted him to move on to better things. A noble wife, many children... His whole life was ahead of him, and she would not take it away from him.  
  
With steely resolve on the path she knew she must take, she fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.  
  
~  
  
The sound of a horn had Cecile charging from her tent and standing to attention. Visitors!  
  
"This is Budehuc Castle!" she announced cheerfully, "Do you wish to see Master Thomas?"  
  
"Yes, and hurry it up," the Zexen councillor moaned, "I haven't got all day."  
  
Cecile's smile dropped as she realized what the visit was for. She rushed into the castle, up to Thomas's room, bursting in.   
  
"Master Thomas! Zexen knights! You have to stop them from taking the castle away from you! We did it before, why can't we do it again?" She stood still and blushed as she realized she had entered without knocking, "I... I'm so sorry, Master Thomas!" she apologized as she saw him sat on the edge of the bed, wearing nothing but a thin cotton nightshirt.  
  
He stood up, and walked close to her, putting his hand on her blushing cheek, "Don't apologize, Cecile. I was never comfortable being a castle master anyway. I want to be the equal of people, not have them pledge their lives to me. It only causes them sorrow when the inevitable happens. Don't fight it, Cecile. If we were to be granted a reprieve, and were somehow able to keep going, this situation would only rear its ugly head again, when everyone has grown closer..." He trailed off, not realising he was absentmindedly stroking Cecile's face, admiring her beauty and spirit. He closed his eyes and savoured the last moment he knew they would ever spend together, then removed his hand in firm resolve, knowing that he could never tell her how he felt about her, because he had to leave and he didn't want to make it harder for her.  
  
Cecile was tearing up, biting back her sadness with every ounce of strength she had. She forced a smile, "You'll go somewhere nice, right? Maybe another castle, and you'll find someone nice and settle down..."  
  
"Maybe," Thomas forced a smile. He knew he was going to be assigned to somewhere wretched, but he didn't want Cecile to suffer in that knowledge. Let her have her fantasy, he thought.  
  
Realising again his state of undress, Cecile excused herself while Thomas dressed, and waited for him outside the door. She wanted to be by his side as he received the bad news. They walked down to the castle gates together.  
  
"What took you so long?" the councillor asked with impatient fury.  
  
"How dare you address my Master like that!" Cecile yelled, finally losing her temper at the rude nature of the Zexens. Thomas put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's all right, Cecile," he said, "Let him speak."  
  
The Zexen councillor scowled, opened a roll of parchment, and began to read:  
  
"As of sundown on this night, this night being the night of recieving this notice, you are ordered by the Zexen Council to vacate Budehuc Castle, also known as Lake Castle, and you are to move immediately to the Grass Marshes where you are to oversee Lizardman draining of the marshes and planting of new crops, as part of the Zexen Initiative, the new treaty between Zexen and the Grasslands which orders development of the Grasslands for mutual benefit to both Zexen and Grassland tribes. You will oversee sales and taxes on the crops, and ensure that two thirds of all revenue created goes to Zexen for your services. A new master will arrive. If the new master fails to make Budehuc Castle a viable asset to Zexen in three months, the Council declares that Budehuc Castle be vacated and burned, and its residents be rehoused in nearby Iksay Village. Failure to comply with these orders will result in the removal of the present castle master by force. You have no right to appeal this decision." The councillor pushed the scroll into Thomas's hands with a twisted smile, and turned to leave, ordering his knights forward quickly.  
  
Cecile stood, her face contorted in anger, "Who do they think they are?" she said, "Marshes? How dare they give you such a horrible job! It sounds like a bad deal for the Lizardmen, too, giving away their hard earned money to pay Zexen bureaucrats like them! And Budehuc Castle... burned? I can't let that happen, Master Thomas! Please stay, help us!" She burst into tears, and Thomas put his arms around her, holding her slim, armoured frame close to him.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, "I have no choice. My father has ordered this upon me, no doubt, and he will make sure that it is put into motion."  
  
"Your father is a Zexen Councillor?" Cecile asked in disbelief, "Then why were you stationed to such a lowly place?"  
  
Thomas sighed and let Cecile go, putting his hands on her shoulders, "I'm... an illigitimate child," he revealed, looking down at the ground, "Nothing but a dirty little secret. My father wants me assigned to someplace quiet, somewhere where I won't talk, won't be seen, won't exist to him. It seems Budehuc Castle attracted too much attention, and was too close to Vinay del Zexay for his liking. As soon as it got quiet here, it was an excuse to move me on." He sighed, "He really will send knights to remove me, Cecile, just like he tried to do in the war. However, this time he won't take no for an answer. Best just to go quietly, Cecile," he said, letting go of her shoulders. He began to walk back to the castle to pack his things.  
  
"Wait, Master Thomas!" Cecile cried, "There has to be a way, there has to be!"  
  
"Not this time, Cecile," he called back, "I'm not your Master anymore."  
  
~  
  
Thomas looked one last time at his room before picking up the bag with the few things that were his. The rest was now the new master's property. He descended the staircase to the entrance hall, where the residents stood with grim looks on their faces. He thanked each one in turn, and headed outside, where Cecile was waiting with his horse. He embraced her, wishing things had been different. Her eyes were clouded with tears, but she knew she could say nothing to change what had happened.  
  
"Look after yourself, Cecile," he said, "Serve your new master well." There was so much he wanted to say, but that was all he could say without making it harder. He mounted his horse. Cecile reached her hand up and grasped his, squeezing it tightly. Thomas smiled with a look of understanding and care. They could not speak the words, but it did not change the emotions. Cecile let his hand go, and stood back. Thomas urged his horse to trot, and then gallop as he left the castle gates, into the distance and his new life, whatever it held for him.  
  
Cecile looked into the sunset, watching his shadow until it disappeared completely.  
  
~  
  
As it turned out, the new castle master was a half-senile lord who had no chance of turning the castle around. He himself was not a cruel master, but the knights who followed him were bitter, arrogant and wicked. Cecile was laughed at for calling herself the captain and was soon relieved of her post. The knights moved into the castle and the residents were forced to live in the inn and the training house. Cecile moved into a room alone, rarely leaving. One night, Sebastian came to see her.  
  
"You can't stay in this room forever, pining for Lord Thomas, Miss Cecile," he said, "He was a good master, the best we've had, but those times are gone now. We have to move on and make the most of what we've got left."  
  
"What do we have left, Sebastian? Budehuc is sure to be burned with this senile master! He does nothing but sit in his room and mumble to himself while his knights do whatever they wish!" Cecile sighed, "I want to leave, to find Thomas, but I swore to my father I would defend this castle and I will not abandon this duty! Besides, Thomas is probably married now, not working the marshes anymore. He won't remember me..."  
  
Sebastian put his hand on Cecile's shoulder, "You must do what your heart tells you. The rest of us are too old to leave, but you have your whole life ahead of you! Don't rot away here."  
  
"No," she said, "I will not leave you in your hour of need. The three month deadline is close, and I will be here to defend Budehuc Castle from Zexen!"  
  
"Is it really worth losing your life for this pile of broken rubble, Cecile?" he asked, "You have so much promise. Don't throw it all away."  
  
"I won't," she said, "I just believe in my heart that Thomas will come home..."  
  
~  
  
Thomas sighed, thinking of Budehuc and Cecile as a knock resounded on the door of his wooden hut, "Enter," he commanded.   
  
A Lizardman pushed open the door fiercely and slammed it behind him. The sound of Lizard shouting came from outside.  
  
"We will no longer be ruled by Zexen scum! Two-thirds of all our earnings goes to Zexen, and for what?" the Lizardman bellowed, "For you to sit here and oversee that we do our work!"  
  
Thomas stood, with head bowed, "I am sorry if I have been overly harsh," he said sadly, "I am only doing what I was ordered to do."  
  
"We know that, and you have not been a bad master. But here, we need no master. The people of the Grasslands are free as the wind, and wish to remain so. Zexen ways are for ironheads, not us. We ask you to leave and tell your friends at Vinay del Zexay that the treaty is off!" The Lizardman yelled, making Thomas shudder.  
  
The door burst open, and the rain poured in. Lightning struck, and the Lizardmen outside were covered in mud. They charged in and pointed their spears at Thomas. Resigned, he moved to the door, where he tripped and fell into the mud.  
  
"Go home to Vinay del Zexay!" the Lizardmen outside bellowed, and Thomas stood, walking down the line of waiting lizards who hit him with spears and tripped him up. He reached the meagre stable where he hurridly mounted his horse and rode away.  
  
"No more of this, Father," he muttered to himself, "I'm going home."  
  
~  
  
The storm passed over Budehuc Castle, and a group of shadowy figures appreared at the entrance. It was precisely three months since Thomas had left, and all of the residents knew who they were.  
  
"I'll hold off those ironheads!" Cecile said, thrusting her spear at an invisible enemy. Sebastian held her back.  
  
"Be careful with that, Cecile," he said, "Don't waste your life here. At least let us hear what they have to say."  
  
They would have called the master, but he was sound asleep, and barely remembered what a Zexen knight looked like. His soldiers were mostly away on some mercenary mission, so it was left to the last true residents of Budehuc Castle to receive the message.  
  
"We wish to speak to your master," the knight said politely. Cecile remembered the face, "Percival?" she asked.  
  
"Yes Cecile, I remember you," he said, "I'm afraid it's not good news."  
  
"You can't speak to the master at the moment, he's asleep, and well... he's..." Cecile started.  
  
"Not all there, I know," Percival finished, "We'll go get him in a moment. He's been ordered to vacate this castle, as have all of you. There can be no more masters for Budehuc Castle. The Zexen Council have ordered for it to be burned."  
  
"No!" Cecile yelled in despair, clutching her spear tightly, "I won't let that happen!"  
  
"I'm afraid you have no choice... I admire your spirit, but I must carry out my orders. I'm sorry." Percival said. His knights, however, looked less apologetic and had their hands ready on their sword hilts. Percival motioned to them and they stood at ease.  
  
"Then at least let us have a little time," Sebastian requested, "It's been our home for many years, and we would like to say goodbye. We can offer you tea while we make arrangements, if that is suitable."  
  
Percival scratched his chin, "Okay," he said, "I understand. However, I must finish this task by morning. Pack your things quickly. My men will search the building and escort everybody out, including the old master who will be retiring to Vinay del Zexay."  
  
Sebastian escorted the knights to the inn, where he served them tea. Cecile, Juan and Piccolo stood out in the rain.  
  
"What are we going to do?" said Cecile, "We have to do something!"  
  
Juan shrugged, "I don't really mind where I live. Iksay's quiet, and I can train there in peace. I don't see why you're getting so worked up about this pile of rock anyway."  
  
"It's our home!" Cecile yelled, "What about you, Piccolo?"  
  
"I like this place, and I understand your feelings, but I do dislike running a lottery stand with no customers. I think I could probably get a job at the one in Iksay." Piccolo said.  
  
"What about Sebastian?" she asked, desperate for some support.  
  
"He's got family in Vinay del Zexay, where he used to be the butler for a high ranking family. He'll easily get work in the city." Juan replied.  
  
"Come on," Piccolo said, "Let's get out of the cold and have some tea with the knights in the inn. They'll find a place for you, Cecile. You could become an ironhead, if you wanted to. They're not all brutal, that Percival seems to have his manners."  
  
"I'll never join with the people who destroy my home!" she yelled, tears welling in her eyes. She knew she was losing to the inevitable, and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
Piccolo and Juan went to the Inn. Cecile looked behind her.  
  
"Please come home, Master Thomas," she said to herself, "I need you now, more than ever." With that, she picked up her spear and retreated into the castle, eager to defend it until the very last.  
  
~  
  
Thomas galloped across the Grasslands, more eager with every step to get back to Budehuc Castle, where he belonged. He imagined how Cecile would welcome him home - and maybe now he could finally tell her how he felt, now he wasn't castle master anymore.  
  
As he came close to Zexen lands, he thought he could see smoke on the horizon.  
  
"No!" he yelled, and spurred his horse into a gallop, charging across the last field before Budehuc. He had to get there, had to stop those Zexen knights from taking his home - Cecile's home. Orange fire licked at the horizon, scarring the sky as he drew closer to the castle.  
  
_I never should have left, he thought, Cecile was right, I might have found a way to stop this, rather than abandoning her and the others to face this alone._  
  
He spurred his horse to go faster. The Grasslands went by in a blur. He rode past Iksay Village, where the people had all come out of their houses to gape at the fireball in the sky. Thomas knew he had to get there soon, something was driving him forward, calling him home. He charged through the entrance and dismounted his horse to find figures staring at the flames in horror. The Zexen knight Percival, Sebastian, Piccolo... even Juan looked worried.  
  
"Where's Cecile?" he yelled above the noise of breaking wood. They turned around in shock.  
  
"Master Thomas! It's terrible! Cecile is inside... They didn't know when they set the torches!" Sebastian said.  
  
"Percival, come with me. We have to save her!" Thomas said.  
  
Percival, being a Zexen knight, could have refused, but his oath of honour bound him to protect innocent people. He nodded, and they rushed toward the castle.  
  
"Thomas! You can't go in there! You'll never make it!" Sebastian yelled, but they had already gone.  
  
Inside, the flames were so thick they couldn't move forward.  
  
"Damn it!" Thomas said, "We can't get through, there's no hope!" He bowed his head, thinking of Cecile's kind smile, her happy enthusiasm for life. It was gone, all gone...  
  
"Don't give up," Percival replied, "There's always a way." He thrust his arm into the air, "Water Rune! Lend me your power!" It started to rain heavily inside the building, and a wave of water quenched the fire on the lower level.  
  
Thomas smiled, "I wish I had been better at mastering the Runes."  
  
Percival pointed to the upper level, "Go," he said, "I'll search this floor."  
  
~  
  
Cecile stood guarding the bed that Thomas had once lain in. She dreamed now of holding him close in that bed, with her end near, it no longer mattered if such thoughts were inappropiate. She regretted not having chased after him like Sebastian had suggested, but it was too late to have regrets now.  
  
She took off her helmet - it was feeling hot and shook out her hair, closed her eyes, and stood guard, remembering the wonderful times they had shared.  
  
_I remember when I first met you... I was hopeful when Zexen told us we had a new castle master coming - the last ones hadn't cared for the castle at all. When I saw you, I knew you would be different. Maybe it was the gentleness in your eyes, but I was glad to be your servant. You never told me that being the lone guard of this castle was pointless, even though I knew it myself. You always encouraged me, and I felt like I was worth something...  
  
You could barely fight when you first went out onto the field. I remember protecting you against hostile beasts, shielding your thin frame with my body. You were always grateful to me, and you improved your sword skill with time. Even though you were, and never will be, a born fighter, you were still pretty good.  
  
I remember how kind you were to others. When a child was lost from Iksay Village, you took us out to find him, even though our ragged band was in severe danger of being killed. You put him before your own life, and we came home again safely, as did the child. You always put others first.  
  
I remember our little meetings; when we would huddle together and discuss how we could keep this castle alive. You gave me new enthusiasm for this place that has always been my home. You didn't give up, either; when we were at threat from Zexen, you explored every possible avenue to keep us here.  
  
Then, those ironheads intervened... and took away the one thing that has ever made me truly happy..._  
  
Cecile stood there, the smoke thickening, flames filling the next room. Soon, it would all be over. She rested her spear up against the wall, for she had no further use for it, and closed her eyes again, to stop the welling tears from flowing freely.  
  
~  
  
Thomas charged up the stairs, climbing over ash, burnt wood and rubble. He coughed as the smoke filled his lungs. Many rooms were still on fire, and he hoped he would find Cecile quickly, that she would still be alive. Seeing the library shooting flames, he decided to try the non-burnt rooms first. Reaching the end of the corridor, he opened the door to what had formerly been his room and relief crossed his face as he saw Cecile standing, head bowed, eyes closed.  
  
"Cecile!" Thomas yelled, "We've got to get out of here!"  
  
Cecile's eyes sprang open, "Thomas, is that really you?" She coughed and looked shaky.   
  
Thomas rushed forward to support her and gathered her up in his arms, "Yes, it's me, I'm here... Now, we've got to get out before this place burns!"  
  
"I can't..." Cecile said, "This is my home... where would I go other than here? You're probably married with a lovely castle by now, and the others all have places to go... but I was born here. I don't want to wander the world alone."  
  
"Married... with a lovely castle?" Thomas smiled, "All I've had for company are angry Lizardmen and my only castle has been a wooden hut in a muddy marsh. Where did you get such a silly idea from? You knew where I had been ordered to go."  
  
"I know... I just figured they'd made a mistake, that they'd have found you somewhere nicer to live... Somewhere befitting the kind man that you are..." Cecile trailed off.  
  
"I should have left sooner than I did," Thomas said, "We could have saved this castle together." He found himself holding Cecile close, stroking her hair, "Please, let's go... We can travel the world together, settle down somewhere. I won't let you die with this old castle!"  
  
"But... everything my father fought to protect..." Cecile sighed.  
  
"He protected it well in his day, I'm sure. Your duty to this castle is over, Cecile. Besides..." he let her go and looked into her eyes, "This last few months without you has been miserable. What happened to the ray of sunshine that used to greet me every day?"  
  
Cecile blushed, but Thomas didn't stop there. He nervously reached forward and caressed her face, drinking in every detail of her gentle features, "Don't leave me alone in this world," he whispered.  
  
They moved closer, the fire forgotten as their lips met, nervously at first but then with love and resolve. They reluctantly parted the kiss when the sound of collapsing stone met their ears. They moved to leave, talking as they went.  
  
"W... when?" Cecile asked, a million emotions running through her.  
  
"A long time," Thomas replied, "I just felt it was inappropiate while I was the castle master, and once I was relieved of that duty, it was too late to tell you, because I had to go." He clutched Cecile's gloved hand and opened the door, the heat of the flames beating against their faces.  
  
"The corridor's collapsed!" Cecile yelled, "We'll never get out!"  
  
Thomas slammed the door and rushed to the connecting room which was formerly Sebastian's office, "It's filled with flame... We're trapped." he sighed. He held Cecile close, "I'm sorry, Cecile," he said, "If only we'd gotten out of here sooner..."  
  
"Don't give up yet, Thomas!" Cecile smiled, the brightness returned to her eyes, "Did you bring anyone else with you?"  
  
"Yes, the Zexen knight Percival. He has the Water Rune... If we can get him to hear..." Thomas said, hopefully.  
  
"HELP!" they yelled together.  
  
~  
  
Percival had checked the entirety of the basement and ground level with no success. He returned to the foot of the steps, his Water Rune's power almost depleted, about to give up his search, when he thought he heard crying for help. He rushed up the stairs and saw the collapsed corridor, and the office filled with flames. He stood in the doorway.  
  
"Water Rune..." He chanted, and the water washed down, quenching the flames...  
  
~  
  
Piccolo, Sebastian, Juan and the remaining knights faces' lit up when Thomas, Cecile and Percival emerged virtually unharmed. Cheering broke out, and Thomas embraced Cecile tightly. Cecile flashed Sebastian a smile and he nodded knowingly.  
  
Cecile and Thomas thanked Percival, but he refused, "I burnt your home," he said, "You should hate me."  
  
"You were only acting upon orders... We all do things we don't want to do under order," he said, remembering his dismal time away from Cecile in the marshes.  
  
Percival nodded and the knights left, their job complete. The residents looked up at the burning castle.  
  
"What do we do now?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"We live," Thomas said, "Go back to your family, your friends. That's where your real home is." He looked at Cecile with deep love in his eyes, and she smiled back at him.  
  
~  
  
Time passes, and everything changes.  
  
Piccolo went to work for the lottery stand in Iksay. When the owner died suddenly, he inherited the business, and ran it with a smile on his face, busily serving customers. At times he missed the solitude of Budehuc, but he accepted the change.  
  
Juan opened up a training centre. When he wasn't sleeping, he was quite good at what he did and enhanced many people's skills.  
  
Sebastian returned to Vinay del Zexay, where his family were waiting. He was a butler for a while, and then retired to live in peace, happily remembering the times he had served Thomas and others in the great halls of Budehuc Castle.  
  
Thomas and Cecile left to travel to the Grasslands, to escape the rule of Zexen over their lives. They were eventually married in beautiful Alma Kinan, where the women were very happy to see a male once in their lives, and consequently very disappointed to find out he was taken. They wandered for a long time, before returning to Zexen territory to find a castle had been built on the site of Budehuc. Out of curiosity, they inquired to whom the master might be in nearby Iksay, to find it was none other than Chris Lightfellow. Venturing up to the castle, Chris met them and admitted she was quite tired of being cooped up in a castle, and asked them if they could look after it while she was away on various campaigns around the world. They accepted happily, and were finally home.  
  



End file.
